1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and kit for estimating the amount of methyl anthranilate in water in the field.
2. Prior Art
Birds are a concern at airports located near bodies of water or where, after rains or snows, puddles form on runways and other areas. These bodies of water and puddles attract birds which pose a potential danger for the aircraft. Another area of concern is at fisheries, where birds eat the fish. Compounds with bird aversion agents have been developed for use in water. One of the primary bird aversion agents used is methyl anthranilate (MA). However, in order to remain effective, the MA must be maintained at a certain concentration. The prior art lacks a simple method and kit for estimating the amount of methyl anthranilate in water in the field.